


20

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 酒精濃度3%蜂蜜檸檬口味的檸檬堂只是我愛喝所以寫進去derHappyShoseiDay:)
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	20

晚餐時間過後成員們竄入大平的房間把人拉到客廳一同熱熱鬧鬧地慶祝了生日。

「Happy Birthday to dear しょせ〜〜」

唱完生日歌、吃了蛋糕、也按照慣例被抹了奶油，第一次和成員一起度過的生日大平也感到非常的感動又開心。

慶祝告一段落，哥哥們和剛成年的木全不知道從哪裡拿了各種罐裝酒出來，其他未成年成員則是被塞了果汁。大平看著眼前一桌色彩繽紛的瓶罐，有啤酒也有水果酒，二十歲的重頭戲，看來是躲不過哥哥們的洗禮，。

「來吧！」  
「這個甜甜的跟飲料差不多啦！」  
「怎麼能選那個，來吧祥生！日本人就該喝啤酒！」

大平知道自己逃不過了，笑著選了一款罐身有著好看LOGO的檸檬沙瓦酒。

「這酒精濃度才3%欸！不行啦！」河野誇張的指著大平  
「可是蜂蜜檸檬感覺很好喝嘛！」大平軟軟地反駁著「都拿出來了沒道理不讓人選啊。」  
「純喜你自己也沒有很會喝不要勉強祥生啦！」川尻笑著緩頰

一會兒大家喝開了之後，按照又是一輪慣例各種爆料大會，鶴房站起身說要回去了，順便拉身旁喝了點酒之後始終傻笑看著大家的大平要一塊走，佐藤和河野在他身後哇哇大叫壽星怎麼能不留到最後，鶴房表示睡眠不足是美容的大敵，當然馬上被大家吐槽一番。

「看起來也不是要回去睡的樣子吧，隊長不管一下嗎。」窩在角落的白岩瞇起眼睛  
「祥生今天是壽星，明天也沒什麼行程，睜一隻眼閉一隻眼囉。」與那城笑著陪白岩繼續開了一罐新的啤酒

——

「汐－恩－」大平故意拉長了尾音呼喚眼前的人「想－接吻－」

「不行。」

其實鶴房把人帶回房間之後，兩人進行了好一陣子的攻防戰，其實大平也不是主動的人，第一次經過了酒精的洗禮，要說醉是沒醉，只是乘著被慶生完還有點餘韻的好心情，一進房間之後輕飄飄地就整個人靠在鶴房身上，雙手環過鶴房的後頸想湊過去給他一吻，沒想到鶴房用手掌擋住了大平，意外自己會被拒絕的大平像是被激起了好勝心，非要吻到眼前的人不可，就這樣笑鬧了好一會。

大平已經整個人跨坐在鶴房身上，兩人之間只相隔短短曖昧的距離，他想平常自己也不會做這種事，果然還是因為喝了酒嗎？意識到自己在做的事多令人害羞的同時，又埋怨鶴房怎麼會拒絕這樣的自己，他心想這傢伙這麼抗拒下次再也不做了。

鶴房偏過頭躲開了大平的攻擊，環抱住他的腰，湊近大平耳邊「祥生不是喝了酒嗎，接吻的話我就是未—成—年—飲酒了，不行。」

「但是你從剛剛一直這樣引誘我，所以除了接吻以外，我什麼事都—要—做—」故意模仿剛剛拉著長音的大平，鶴房一字一句在大平耳朵旁說著，讓本來就紅著的耳廓似乎又更紅了些

「什麼？你現在在做的這些事未成年才更不應…該…啊嗯…嗚……」

鶴房舔吻著大平的側頸，一手解開了襯衫的扣子，輕撫著他的身體，指尖碰觸到大平的乳首時，壞心眼的捏了一下，聽到大平突然變得高亢的聲音滿意的繼續揉捏起來。

「雖然聲音很可愛，但是大家回房間會聽到喔。」

被鶴房這麼一說大平馬上兩隻手摀住嘴巴，這個舉動讓鶴房笑得眼睛都眯了起來，於是大平空出一隻手給了鶴房一拳。

想了想大平又有點不滿，自己怎麼每次都這麼容易被鶴房牽著鼻子走，今天是自己生日應該要任性一下才是，但好像連要怎麼起頭任性他都不知道，是不是像剛剛就應該強硬一點地命令鶴房吻自己呢？

大平一直都是別人說什麼他就乖乖照做的類型，鮮少表達自己的意見，也為此和鶴房發生過摩擦，鶴房總是那麼直接，不帶任何修飾，個性相差這麼多的他們卻是一樣的不服輸，鶴房曾問他，為什麼不老實的把心中所想的事情說出來，大平則心想為什麼你能那麼輕易的就將心聲吐露給他人呢。

「在想什麼？」鶴房看著嘴角彎下來的大平，他的下垂眼真是太過份了，隨時隨地看起來都像是被欺負一樣，那麼惹人憐愛

「要怎麼樣才能變成任性的人呢？」

「你要出軌了嗎？果然還是有錢的公子哥景瑚比較好嗎？！」

「笨蛋，說什麼呢！！」

鶴房想，再多挨個幾拳他就要大喊家暴了

大平還是忍不住想去吻鶴房，鶴房翻過身把大平壓在自己身下，拉下了他的褲子，用嘴巴含住了大平下身已經硬起來的分身

「嗚嗯…哈啊……汐恩…」今天好壞心眼啊…特別今天好壞心眼啊，為什麼呢，明明是生日

「嗯……嗯…嗯唔……」擔心聲音傳到外面，大平壓抑著聲音，鶴房吞吐著大平的挺立，舌尖在他敏感的前端畫著圈，接連的刺激讓大平忍不住頻頻顫抖著「啊嗯…唔………嗯…汐…恩……」

鶴房在大平要達到頂點前就先停了下來，伸手拿了潤滑替大平擴張，鶴房抬起了大平的腿，手指往下探入了他體內，以往為了不讓大平發出太大的聲音，鶴房總是會一邊和大平接吻一邊動作，大平皺著眉，闔上眼睛咬著下唇忍耐著，體內傳來的快感讓他忍不住溢出了幾個音節，隨著放入的手指增加，大平微微抬起了腰配合鶴房。

「汐恩……哈……唔嗯…可以…可以了…想要…嗯…嗯啊…」

「那我要進去了喔。」按著大平舉起的腿，鶴房緩緩讓自己進入他體內，才剛擴張完的內壁緊緊包覆著自己，鶴房慢慢地動了起來

「嗯…嗯啊…嗚…」微微用大腿蹭著鶴房，大平眼角泛著淚水「哈…唔嗯…汐恩……汐恩…啊嗯……啊……」

已經熟悉大平身體的鶴房，漸漸加快速度，每次進到深處擦過某個位置總是讓大平克制不住自己的聲音，鶴房把人拉起來往自己懷裡帶，大平下巴靠在鶴房肩上，在鶴房一次又一次的進入時挺腰讓自己迎合鶴房的動作

「哈啊…不…不行………汐恩……想……想…想要kiss…嗚……哈啊…啊…想要汐恩……kiss……」平時就很軟的京都腔，在此時更是發揮出120倍的作用，大平兩手環過鶴房後頸，眼淚直落，微紅的眼眶跟無辜的眼神實在讓鶴房舉手投降

今日第一個吻，鶴房貼上大平的唇，用舌頭描繪著大平好看的唇形，而後兩人的舌交纏在一起，他們交換了一個深深的吻，下身動作帶來的刺激讓大平下意識收緊了身體

「汐恩…汐恩……嗯…哈啊…」

在大平快到達高潮之前鶴房又吻住了他，加快了抽插的速度，讓兩人一同到達頂點。

「結果你還是跟我接吻了嘛」大平攤在鶴房懷裡讓他幫自己清理

「你喝那酒精又沒幾啪！」

「那你還躲我！超過分的！」

一開始的確是有點計較起彼此的年紀，誰知道索吻的大平太可愛，閉上雙眼嘟起嘴巴的模樣真的就是天使，鶴房看他這樣一直湊過來忍不住覺得好玩………，他要抗議，忍著不親大平也是很辛苦的！話一說出口馬上又挨了大平不輕不重的一拳

這天開始，為期八個月左右的年齡差，雖然也就這麼一歲

「那，跟未成年做愛的感覺如何？」

究竟鶴房今天會挨幾次揍呢？

大平想想，還是快學習怎麼任性好了，不要再被鶴房牽著鼻子走了。

雖然仔細想想，其實他好像也不討厭這樣啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 酒精濃度3%蜂蜜檸檬口味的檸檬堂只是我愛喝所以寫進去der
> 
> HappyShoseiDay:)


End file.
